The Fine Line of What is Socially Acceptable
by Tamala Miran
Summary: But Yuuta, we’re brothers. Brothers can share things like this.


**A/N: Just a drabble that I used as an excuse to not do my homework. I don't own PoT. Woe.**

**The Fine Line of What is Socially Acceptable**

"Yuuta."

He says the name with a sort of amusement, and it rolls off his tongue with each syllable and supports the ever-present smile on his face. Yuuta doesn't look up, yet he can picture his brother standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall, thumbs in his pockets and the rest of his fingers hanging loosely over his thighs. Yuuta ignores him and turns the page of his magazine, though he finds that he can't concentrate on the words any longer. He can't focus on anything while he feels his brother gazing at him, because even when it's through closed eyes, it's always intense. But he continues to stare at the page, moving his eyes every now and then, hoping his distraction isn't too obvious.

"Yuuta," he repeats, and Yuuta hears light, measured footsteps carrying Syuusuke closer to him. To Yuuta, it almost as if he's approaching him carefully, not too quickly and without haste, so as not to scare him off. Like a wolf stalking a rabbit. Perhaps it isn't without reason; Yuuta's run away from him before. But that was when he was little, and now he's older, a man. He's far too brave to be intimidated by his brother.

With a frustrated sigh, he lowers his magazine and looks up to his brother, now standing bemusedly in the middle of his room, clad in powder blue pajamas, the shirt mostly unbuttoned and dangerously close to fall off one shoulder. Yuuta frowns and asks, "What do you want?" Syuusuke pesters him constantly each time he visits home, without fail. Yuuta sometimes wonders if he doesn't have better things to do, or friends of his own.

"I was hoping that you might let me borrow something," the other answers, tilting his head to the side and linking his hand behind his back.

Yuuta scowls; he hates it when Syuusuke tries to pull that 'I'm-so-innocent' look. "What?" he asks in a gruff tone, hoping get the hint that he wants to be left alone. It's late, and he doesn't feel like dealing with this right now. "Do you need grip tape or something?"

"Oh no, I have plenty of my own, Yuuta, but thank you," he replies pleasantly.

Yuuta wishes that Syuusuke would be straightforward for once in his life, but knows that it's unrealistic, and that no further explanation will be forthcoming without being prompted. Syuusuke might stand there grinning at him all night if given the opportunity, and Yuuta shudders at the thought. It's best to just ask him what he wants, and then he'll leave. Hopefully. Maybe. Yuuta sighs, because he knows it's not likely. But still, it's his best bet.

"What is it, then?" he demands, sitting up fully, crossing his arms and glaring.

"Might I borrow a pair of boxers?" he asks, voice as calm as ever, though his smile looks more like a smirk, "You see, mine—"

"A-Aniki!" Yuuta exclaims, averting his widened eyes and feeling a blush spread over his cheeks.

"—are all dirty, and while I suppose I could go without them, I would prefer to—"

"Aniki!" Yuuta shouts louder this time, looking up and fisting his hands in the blankets. He stares at his brother incredulously. How could he ask things like that so calmly? Syuusuke has no shame, he's sure of it. How else could he be so creepy and be able to sleep at night? Or maybe he doesn't sleep at night… Maybe he just sits in his room during those quiet hours while everyone else is tucked into bed and plots things like this for his own enjoyment… But how does he stay awake during the day? …Maybe it's because he's not human, Yuuta thinks. Yeah, that would explain a lot.

"Is something wrong, Yuuta?" Syuusuke asks, taking a few steps closer.

"That's… that's _disgusting_!" Yuuta says.

Syuusuke opens his eyes and blinks, seemingly in confusion. "I don't see how. It's not as if I was asking to borrow a dirty pair."

"But…" Yuuta begins, sure that his face must be a vivid red by now, "It's… you know…"

"No, I don't think I do know," his older brother tells him, that angelic look still plastered on his face. That damned fake expression that makes Yuuta want to get up and punch it until it's gone.

"People just don't… _do _things like that."

"But Yuuta, we're brothers. Brothers can share things like this," Syuusuke informs the younger boy as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's _wrong_ with you, Aniki!? That'snot normal!" he attests.

"I don't see how it's abnormal, Yuuta," the shorter boy states.

"It just _is_," Yuuta asserts.

Syuusuke raises a brow and walks across the room, "You're so conservative, Yuuta," he says, pulling open a dresser drawer and beginning to rummage through it.

"Hey, stop going through my stuff!" Yuuta yells.

Syuusuke obeys without putting up a fight; he's already memorized the contents of every drawer in Yuuta's room. Still, he can't help but tease his little brother, "Do you have something that you're hiding, Yuuta?"

"N-No!" the other answers, blush deepening, "You don't just go around borrowing other people's underwear."

"Saa… So it's more acceptable to go without underwear?" the other inquires, chuckling softly.

Yuuta's eyes widen once more, and now he's positive that his neck is now the same bright color as his cheeks. "You're so weird, Aniki. It would be bizarre for you to wear my boxers."

"It's fine, Yuuta. I'm sure they won't be that big on me," Syuusuke assures him, pretending to misinterpret what Yuuta said.

"That's not what I mean!" the younger of the two retorts, slowly becoming more aggravated with each word his brother speaks.

"Ah, I see. You think that they'll be too _small_ on me," Syuusuke muses, smirk back in place.

Yuuta's jaw drops momentarily in a combination of shock, anger, and embarrassment, and he's not sure which one is most prevalent. He tries to think of something to say in reply, but can't manage it. Instead, he closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Shut _up_, Aniki," he mutters.

And after that, there's silence. He hears no words, nor does he hear sound of feet softly padding against the floor, or the click of the door shutting. Just silence. And uncomfortable, disconcerting silence.

"Get _out_, Aniki," he orders, refusing to look up, and instead focusing on his toenails, which need to be clipped.

And now he hears footsteps, which are accompanied by a near inaudible chuckle. "Good night Yuuta," he's told, punctuated by the sound of the door closing.

Yuuta flops down on his bed and groans. Damn, weird Aniki. Why can't he just leave him alone?

The next morning, Yuuta's rude awakening is providing by the bright sunlight that seeps in through the window and attacks his eyes. He rubs at his eyes with one hand and runs the other through his short hair, scratching at his scalp. He waits another few seconds before finally convincing himself to roll out of bed. He shuffles toward the door, sliding a band under his shirt to scratch his stomach, which was beginning to growl with a dull hunger. He opens his door and enters the hallways, making his was sleepily toward the bathroom. When he reaches it, the door is closed, and he knocks.

"Just a moment," is the muffled reply that is given.

A few moments later, the door opens, revealing Fuji Syuusuke, who is already dressed. "Ah, good morning Yuuta. Did you sleep well?" Syuusuke asks amiably, but receives no response.

Yuuta merely stands there, blinking, and looks his brother up and down. The older poor is wearing a thing lavender button up shirt that clings to his skin, and is dotted with drops of water in some places from Syuusuke's freshly washed hair. His pants are dark jeans, and seem to be painted on to his legs. They almost look like girl's jeans. Yuuta then looks up to his brother face, and as always, he is greeted by a cheerful grin, that could be seen as a smirk, if you look at it the right way. "I'll see you at breakfast," Syuusuke says before walking down the hall.

Yuuta nods dumbly, his gaze following the smaller form. The material hugs his brother's form snuggly as he walks, and for all Yuuta stares and squints and scrutinizes, he cannot make out any underwear lines under the jeans. He gawks at his older brother for a moment before groaning, ambling back down the hallway, and crawling under the blankets on his bed.

Damn, weird Aniki.


End file.
